User talk:Uberorb
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Torgue Bastard page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 23:11, April 18, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' enter Uberorb into sig or add this code to a sig page with a ref page for preferences. 03:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :looks good, nicely done. 16:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) last sig to my talk was template only and transcluded nicely. whichever way is did, do that ;) 21:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :re:patchface - nice touch. 19:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re:accounts is there a procedure for moving a save from offline to online account? please see request on my talk page (the megaphone icon). 18:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) widgets hows that? 03:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :its tucked away in special pages under the monaco sidebar. good idea, thank you. 03:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ever have any luck getting the widget to work?? 18:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ps see note on {user raided armoury} tiers i do not make that distinction as i do not, actually, care. if neither respond to update space, take the matter up with bukkithead and nagamarky on their talk pages. if it were up to me i would say the savior is tier 4 (x4) with tier 3 (lightning) prefix as that has been my understanding of the game thus far. seeing as i am perfectly willing to be wrong i defer to experts (you guys). 22:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i have the vladof stalker hey. noticed you had some pretty awesome weps. and was wondering if maybe youd trade one for my vladof stalker, cause i noticed on your page, it said that you hadnt found one yet. its a good weapon. totally legit. im lookin for either a chimera or an aries, modded or not. but im sure those are worth more than my stalker. so maybe we could negotiate something? my gamertag is sub33zero if you want to play sometime. re:ubxs i add the less straightforward userboxes to Talk:Userbox_gallery or you could add to the bottom of that page add it will add all that you have and any added after. 23:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) in fact i should do that for the ones i have done. good idea orb, ty. _very_ nice. im gonna have to make another page just for your stuff. userbox gallery/user-friendly userboxes? 04:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :it looks like most of your uploads are overwrites so just mark the ones your not using anymore. 21:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) My edit thing glitched. Again. Does that craw offer still stand? I'll go connect myself to the internet. I'm only on PT1. Probably should point that out. And my weapons do nothing to him. And it should also serve as a test for the loot quality on PT1. GnarlyToaster 23:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Armory hint? Hey, I was doing a few armory runs today, and I was wondering, do you use a quicker way to reset the armory than just quitting? I tried exiting back to Road's End and coming back in, but that was useless. I thought you may have a faster way, as someone who could do as many runs in a day as you without having a special method must have the patience of a... dead person. 17:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) This is a test Test section please mark migration edits as minor and add 'migration' to the summary. it makes terribly much more sense on the recent changes feed/page with those inclusions. 18:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) - Dr. F re:sig - dont even worry about it. this happened with fryguy42 when he changed the one i made for him. it looked fine to him and on our browsers it looked copacetic. someone said it was running amok and it took me a week and a half to figure out i wasnt looking at it with IE. same problem we/you just missed a . hard to miss once you look at it with IE. (always count your s) 05:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ;) Bored @ the cabin. Testin' some stuff out. Migration Hey, seems we're doing the forum migration at the same time :P Was thinking it would be easier if we split it so we don't get edit confliction. How about you take all 360 threads and I'll do PS3/PC (as there seems to be a majority of 360)? I think it would save a lot of time, cheers. 13:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think everything left now (except for the numerous deletion candidates) is for 360. 15:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :(edit-deleted stupid question) re:user editcount - i see you learn fast ;0 - Dr. F re:LF - my point orb is you do not need anyone's leave to edit. this is ''your ''wiki, go for it. most people will summarize why if/when they revert. branch out. launch your own crusade, just dont get d1ggy on us ok. - Dr. F :however comma i do appreciate your asking before seeking out and changing _all_ LF forums, ty. 20:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC)